First Valentine's Day
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: It is Hex's first day of Valentine's Day and she wants to spend the day with her boyfriend, Espio. Bad at summaries. Sorry.


**Happy Late Valentine's Day. ^^  
>Here's another story with Hex the Cobra. If you don't like her, don't read or give nasty reviews about her. <strong>

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog characters. **

**Hex the Cobra belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hex the female mobian cobra wearing her winter outfit to keep her body temperature warm without dropping down since she's a reptile; she and her partner Rouge the Bat are on the search for gems.

Hex remembers that tomorrow is Valentine's Day and that she already knows the tradition holiday that she learned from Amy Rose.

"So, girl? Have you finished your valentine's day cards for your friends?" Rouge asked.

"Yes I did, Rouge. And, um, where exactly are we? It feels like the ground is floating" the cobra asked, feeling no vibrations on the ground.

"We're on Angel Island, girl. This is where Knuckles guards his Master Emerald. I sure hope he doesn't get too pushy about it" Rouge chuckled.

"Uh, why?" Hex asked.

"He always thinks I'm going to steal it" Rouge said.

Hex chuckled a bit, "No wonder why his friends call him Knucklehead. Is he always like that?"

"Yes" Rouge said.

"Uh oh, my Jacobson's organ is detecting something behind me" Hex jumped in the air and tackled the intruder that tried to sneak up on her.

"UGH! GET OFF ME!" the red echidna yelling.

"Oh, it's you" Hex said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Sheesh, you're always the cranky echidna. I guess I know why you're red because of your temper" Hex chuckled.

"GRRR! GET OFF MY ISLAND, GIRLS!"  
>"Is that how you talk to us like that, Knuckie? I thought you said you know your manners" Rouge said.<p>

"And I thought you knew not to come to my island without permission" Knuckles grumbled.

"Hmph! I don't follow your rules, big boy. And do you remember what tomorrow is?" Rouge glared.

"Valentine's Day. So what?! It's not like I'm gonna give you a smooch, bat girl!"

Hex slapped him on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Knuckles growled.

"She's just trying to be nice to you, stupid! Maybe if you just simmer down for one minute you'll learn to be polite to girls!" Hex screamed in his face.

"I can be nice to girls!" Knuckles growled.

"Then why are you always the hot tempered echidna, Knuckie?! You're always calling me bat girl, jewel thief, and batty every time you see me around! You usually hang out with me most of the time but you always guard your Master Emerald every day! Don't you think you should take a break?!" Rouge shouted.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Sheesh! Fine, I'll hang out with you on Valentine's Day! If you promise me that you won't touch the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said.

"Good boy" Rouge said, patted his head like a dog. Hex chuckled at this, it was funny at how Rouge can be when she teases the red echidna.

Knuckles glared at her, "I'm not a dog"  
>"I know, Knuckie" Rouge chuckled.<p>

Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you around, Hex. We'll go treasure hunting next week" Rouge said.  
>"Okay. Bye Rouge" Hex waved and left the scene to go home. Well, she was on Angel Island; she jumped off the edge of the cliff and spreads her hood from her head to the back of her neck. She does not fly but she can glide like a flying squirrel.<p>

Knuckles just watched her.

"Is she…..flying?"  
>"No, Knuckles. She's gliding" Rouge rolled her eyes.<p>

"Oh."

* * *

><p>The next day, it was Valentine's Day.<p>

Hex was on her way to the Chaotix Detective Agency to see her boyfriend Espio. She was carrying a basket of apples, one of Espio's favorite fruits.

She knocks on the door and waits patiently.

"Charmy, get the door" Vector said from inside. As the door opened, Charmy saw it was Hex.

"Hex!" he hugged her that she's here.

Hex giggles and hugs back, "Hey buddy"

"So good to see you! Happy Valentine's Day!" the 6-year-old bee said, fully over joyed and excited. He gave her a valentine's day card along with Sweethearts candy box.

"Aww, thanks little buddy" Hex gives him a kiss on the cheek.

The bee kid blushed which made his bee wing buzz in happiness.

Espio came downstairs and saw his girlfriend with the hyperactive bee boy.

"Hey Espio" Hex said giving him a hug.

"Hey, Hex" Espio hugs her back.

She giggles cutely and hugs him back, Charmy goes 'bleck' to see his pal Espio and Hex hugging like lovers. Though he smiled, he's just not used to lovey dovey things. He goes over to the couch where Vector is sitting, watching TV.

"I brought you something" Hex said gesters to the basket.

"Yummy" Espio said.

"Were they kissing?" Vector asked.

"I don't know" Charmy shrugged.

Hex rolls her eyes, "No we weren't!"

"Calm down, Hex" Espio stroked her hood calmly.

She calms down and smiled.

Hex lays her head on his chest and stays close. Espio smiles and brought her over to the kitchen, he made a surprise for her. There were some heart shaped chocolate candy lollipop molds.

"Oh Espio you didn't have to" Hex said.

"I wanted to. This is your first time on Valentine's Day. Wanna try one?" Espio hands her the chocolate heart mold lollipop.

"Sure" she said.

"Mmm...delicious" Hex said.

Espio smiled that she liked it for the first time, well, back in Egypt they did sell candies in stores just like America does. But she never tried this kind of chocolate candy on a stick before. It tasted yummy.

"Espio, this is amazing" Hex said finishing her chocolate pop.

"Thanks" Espio said.

"Here" Hex gives him the basket of apples.

Espio smiled and held the basket of apples as he takes one, taking a bite of it.

"I grew them myself. How are they?" Hex asked.

"They're good. Wait, you grew them in your garden?" Espio asked curiously while taking a bite of the apple.

"Yeah. My inside garden since its winter" Hex blushes.

"Wow" he said in an amazed reaction.

Later, after having their moment together in the kitchen, both went out in the park where human couples and mobians are at.

They went to their private part of the park. Hex smirks and twines her tail with his.  
>Espio smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.<p>

Hex smiles and snuggles close.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hex" Espio said while snuggling her top head.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Espio" Hex buries her face in his chest.

The End.


End file.
